vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Cobra
Summary A mutated cobra that somehow found its home in Japan, King Cobra attacked and captured several civilians trekking in the Japanese wilderness with its glue-like venom. Its danger caused the Japanese self-defense force to close off Mount Fuji to the public, but when H.E.A.T. came to investigate along with Godzilla, he was wrongfully blamed for the carnage and attacked by the JSDF's Robo-Yeti. As Godzilla fought the Robo-Yeti, King Cobra made its strike against the base camp. Godzilla and the Robo-Yeti came back in time, but the robotic ape was severely damaged and Godzilla blinded by its spit. With nothing to stop it, King Cobra moved on to new hunting grounds: Tokyo. Spraying fleeing people with its glue, the creature was attacked by Robo-Yeti once again. This time, however, the reptile crushed its cybernetic foe with its powerful coils. The fight wasn’t done yet, however. Godzilla, still blinded, burst from the ground, using nothing but his sense of hearing to fight.The fight was one-sided at first, but when Nick managed to free Godzilla of the glue thanks to a chemical concoction designed by Elsie Chapman, the atomic titan let loose all his might on the serpent, blasting him with his fearsome atomic ray. Soon, the monster king and the giant serpent crashed into Tokyo Bay. King Cobra, now unconscious and in Godzilla's jaws, was tossed to the side. It was thought to be dead, but this assumption would prove incorrect.King Cobra was summoned by the Leviathan Aliens to Site Omega and then instructed to head to Paris after being put under their control. Upon discovering Godzilla on the island, King Cobra, Queen Bee, El Gusano Gigante, and a Mutant Rat all prepared to battle him. The Leviathan Aliens halted the imminent conflict, and a All Monsters were then sent into the world's major cities to cause destruction. King Cobra was sent to Paris.King Cobra continued its rampage until H.E.A.T. deactivated the Leviathan Alien control beacon. At that point it began to attack Leviathan Alien vessels until it was incapacitated by human forces. It was then taken to Isle Del Diablo, to become a part of a Mutation Research Facility. In an alternate future, a group of genetically engineered creatures called D.R.A.G.M.A.s overran the world, forcing Major Hicks to unleash all of the mutations on Monster Island, which presumably included King Cobra, in a last-ditch effort to stop them. Unfortunately, all of the kaiju, even Godzilla, were killed by the D.R.A.G.M.A.s. Thankfully, H.E.A.T. and Godzilla managed to prevent this future by destroying all of the immature D.R.A.G.M.A.s in the past before they could overrun the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: King Cobra Origin: Godzilla The Series Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mutated King Cobra Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), , Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Poison Manipulation, Underwater Breathing (Type 2) and Natural Weaponry (Teeth and Tail) Attack Potency: City level (King Cobra fought on par with Godzilla), can bypass durability with his venom Speed: Subsonic travel speed with Subsonic reaction speed Lifting Strength: At Least Class M by virtue of sheer size Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (King Cobra tanked Godzilla's Power Breath at point blank) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range. Hundreds of meters with poison. Standard Equipment: Teeth and tail Intelligence: Animalistic. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *King Cobra can spit venomous globs that act like quick drying glue *King Cobra is capable of burrowing, constricting his body to exert extreme pressure on foes, and biting his enemies with his powerful jaws. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Poison Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Snakes Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 7